


Attack

by toesohnoes



Category: Being Human
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan's breath smells of blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/3122693306/being-human-george-ivan).

There is the scent of metallic blood on Ivan’s breath. This close to the full moon, the smell hits George in the gut, but it doesn’t make him back away: it makes the wolf snarl, makes it hungry.

Ivan smirks, as if he knows exactly what is going through George’s mind, even though he can’t, even though that doesn’t come with the territory. He steps forward, and George might flinch but he doesn’t retreat. He doesn’t move when Ivan presses right against him, body to body, and when his hand shoots out to cup George’s hardening groin George does nothing but clench his jaw. He could die, here. Ivan could kill him.

He doesn’t know why he’s not afraid.

Ivan kisses him like an attack and George bites back, wolf and vampire clashing. His fingers tangle in Ivan’s hair and tug, and he grunts when his back hits the wall, Ivan’s breathy laughter puffing against his lips until George manages to steal it all away.


End file.
